No Results For: Home
by emmarcse
Summary: All Maisie ever wanted was to be loved, something that she wasn't getting from her father, Bacchus, or harsh and strict Camp Jupiter. So she joined up with Saturn to overthrow the gods. But then Mount Othyrus fell, Krios, Saturn, and the rest of the rebellion with it. A known traitor, Maisie is left running again. She runs right to Forks, Washington, where things start looking up.
1. Chapter 1: She Runs

Deep in the words just outside of Forks, Washington, a dark haired girl leaned heavily against a tree. Sweat had gathered on her brow and she found herself breathing hard, the air escaping in puffs of white vapor. The night air was cool against her skin. She had been running. Gods knows how long and where she was now. It felt like weeks since a pack of hell hounds had caught her scent.

The pack was down to one or two now, as she'd been slowly picking them off. She stilled for a moment, ears straining for the telltale signs of the giant beasts dashing through the woods, and was met with silence.

With a breath of relief, she turned and slid down the tree so that she was sitting and resting her back against the rough bark. She closed her eyes for a second, hands rubbing at her wrist which she had fallen on earlier. It wasn't broken, at least she hoped to the gods it wasn't. She didn't have any ambrosia, hell, she barely had any water left. She shook the canteen, hearing what was rest of the water swish around for a bit before taking a sip. If she doesn't hit another town soon, she just might die out here.

Well, she just might die anyways. The gold coin in her pocket burned, as it had been since she fled Mount Othrys. She took it out, the scythe of Saturn glinting in the soft moonlight that filtered through the trees.

"Hold the Mountain and we will win. The world will be ours." Luke had promised. He had promised her it would be better. A flash image of the boy ran through her mind, his scar dragging down the side of his face, his eyes not yet colored by the hard golden of Saturn.

The battle had gone downhill fast. Golden Boy Jason Grace had shown up in all his thunder and lightninged glory. They never stood a chance. So she fled. Diana and her hunters would find her eventually. Track her down and kill her. She was, after all, a traitor.

Her eyes drifted down to the mark seared into her arm, which was marred by where a pink scar ran across her skin. Luke had made her prove she was loyal to him, not the gods. She ran her hands across her face, the sweat now cooled and the chill setting in on her now that she wasn't moving anymore.

The sound of a branch snapping somewhere in the woods hit her ears, and she slid the coin back into her pocket. She was on her feet in a second, withdrawing a toothpick sized golden stick. A wolf howled, and she expanded it onto a full sized bo staff. It was made of high grade imperial gold, and engravings of grapevines twisted from the edges. A symbol of her father, Bacchus.

Two hellhounds emerged from the trees, growls rumbling from their bared teeth as the stalked in a circle around her, red eyes tracking her every move. The last two from the pack that had found her somewhere in California.

The two mutts circled around, pawing the ground as she switched her gaze between them. With a snarl, the one to her right leapt towards her throat. She swung the bo staff upwards, wacking the hound in the jaw with a satisfying yelp. The second hell hound jumped in after the first, and the girl kept with the circular motion landing several solid blows on the second hound before the first snapped its jaws near her.

She swung at the first again, backing it away from her a few feet, before bringing her staff down wth a crack in it's head. The monster collapsed, and turned to dust within seconds. She neglected to pay attention to the remaining hound, as it barreled towards her.

She jumped aside, barely enough to avoid the mouth of the beast, but tripped, hitting her head on a rock. The hound pounced, the girl reacting just in time to wedge her staff between its snapping teeth. Hot breath wafted over her face, as the beast struggled to pull the staff away. Her head felt fuzzy, blood dripping from a scratch on her forehead. She had to end this.

She held strong, though her strength was waning. She kicked at the hounds underbelly, enticing a whine from the monster as it released its hold on the staff. With her remaining strength, she swung the end on the bo staff up, smacking the hell hound across the snout twice before it collapsed and dispersed. The staff shrunk back to toothpick size, clenched in her hand as her vision faded to black. The distant sound of footfalls not enough to keep her awake.

Nearby, a large black wolf was tracking the strange scent he'd come across on his patrols. He padded through the forest until he reached a clearing that seemed to glitter with gold specks. In the middle, surrounded by a small puddle of blood, lay a dark haired girl. The scent surrounding the area pervading his instincts, making his hair bristle, but he swiftly changed and clothed, gathering the girl in his arms and beginning the trek back to his house where he could find out more when she awoke.


	2. Chapter 2: She Wakes

When Maisie comes to consciousness, her head is pounding and she's unbelievably cold. She's laying in a soft bed, though it seems to be lacking any kind of blankets. The room she's in is fairly empty. There's a desk and a window across the way, the door on the wall next to it. A few frames hang on the wall. There are aesthetic pictures of cliffs, while are pretty, don't help her determine where she is exactly.

Someone has taken her boots off and brushed her hair out. Her staff in its shrunken form and is still clutched in her hand. She places it on the desk for now, swiveling so she can place her feet on the floor.

The floor is wooden, slippery underneath her socks. Maisie places a bit of weight on her feet experimentally, hearing the satisfying creak of wood. The window across the room seems to be the easiest way out, only the floor creaks and she'd rather not attract any attention from whomever's house this is.

The universe rarely does what she wants, and as soon as she turned to grab her boots, the door opened, and a pretty dark haired woman stepped into the room. She dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, concealing any possible demigod identifying mark on her forearm. Her motherly look was marred by a scar running down the length of her face.

Maisie crossed her arms to cover her broken tattoo, despite the fact that her captors had probably already seen it. If this woman was a demigod, which was likely what had given her her scar, she would know Maisie was a traitor to the Twelfth Legion. The coin in her pocket made its existence known again, the scythe burning as another demigod in distress was signaling out for help.

The woman gracefully pulled out the chair to the desk and sat next to Maisie, either oblivious to Maisie's watchful eyes, or ignoring them.

"My name is Emily." She introduced, "My husband Sam found you out in the woods with a concussion."

Well, that explains the headache. She didn't have any ambrosia with her either.

"Maisie. Where- Where am I?" She looked around. The woman was being civil, so she could assume they weren't going to kill her just yet. They also seemed mortal, if the persistence of her concussion said anything.

"The Quileute Reservation. Are you from Forks, hunny? We can call Chief Swan." She looked sympathetic.

"No, I'm from... um.." Maisie's mouth went dry. San Francisco was where Camp Jupiter was. Gods, she should've just stayed there. Mount Othyrus and the base there was in ruins. She doubted her mom would even recognize her after eight years. Or want her in general. She should call Liam. "I'm sorry. Can I make a call?"

Emily regarded her suspiciously, before nodding and handing Maisie her phone.

"I'll be down the hallway when you're done." She walked out of the room.

With shaking fingers she dialed the number she'd memorized for her, and the second Cohort's, Centurion, Liam. Liam was the one who introduced her to Luke, and he was like her brother. The phone rung once, then an automated voice played, "I'm sorry, the phone number you are trying to reach has been disconnected. Please hang up and try again."

Maisie hung up.

Liam was dead then. Killed by the same demigods he helped train. The ones fighting for the same gods that don't give a damn about them. The coin in her pocket burned again, and she threw it across the room. Everything had fallen apart. She had to get out of here. She gently set Emily's phone down on the desk, tugging her boots on and shoving her miniature sized staff back into her jean pockets.

She gently crossed the room in three steps, and shimmied the window open nearly soundlessly. With a dip, she dropped out of the window, and walked straight into a bare chest.

"Gods damnit!" She cursed, pulling herself upright to look up at the tall bunk of muscle she'd run into. He looked like one of Mars' kids, all tough and angry looking, though he was decidedly human, as a quick peek at his forearm proved. When her eyes met his, his face softened, taking on an almost awed feeling. She stepped away from him, ready to make a dash for the woods when he let out a long um, followed by an, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll just be going." Maisie inched around the human hulk backing towards the woods.

"Wait. Where are you going? You shouldn't go into the words alone." He caught her wrist. Maisie sighed. This was going to be a lot harder.

"Wait. Why were you climbing out the window in the first place?" He asked, tightening his grip on her wrist.

"Let go of me." She yanked her hand away.

"Okay, okay! Sorry! Just, tell me where you're going, I can help you." He held its arms up, open palmed to show he meant no harm. "My names Paul, by the way."

"Maisie, and I don't need help." She crossed her arms. "I'm not going anywhere you want to follow."

"I'd follow you anywhere." Paul replied, a look of complete seriousness crossing his face. Maisie burst out laughing.

"Okay, that was a good one, but seriously, I just need you to point me to the nearest town." She replied.

"I can drive you to Forks." He smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Maisie Picks Fights

_***youtuber voice* hey what's up you guys today i decided it was time for an authors note to explain some things! if your a pjo fan then you probs picked up of the use of roman words and gods. maisie is a roman demigoddess of bacchus (dionysus). this story is set directly after the titan war, so the giant war hasn't happened yet, romans and greeks know nothing of each other etc etc. Maisie was part of Saturn's (kronos') army because she has the Basic Demigod Backstory and anger lol. Oh! and it's set during new moon/ breaking dawn so victorias running around looking for bella and that's why everyone is all 'stay out the woods maisie' Paul imprinted on her in the first chapter too, in case i didn't make that obvious.**_

 _"I can drive you to Forks." He smiled._

"You can just tell me how to get there. I'll be fine." Maisie furrowed her eyebrows.

Paul's expression mirrored her own, "You shouldn't go out on your own."

"I can handle myself." Maisie grit her teeth. She could kick any mortal scumbags ass, and most monsters she could take on, even lacking in supplies as she was right now. Fighting was what she _did._ Paul looked like he wanted to disagree with her, but Emily rounded the corner in a panic.

"Oh there you are! You can't go running off on your own like that!" She chastised, "And Paul! You're supposed to be-"

"I know, I know.." He mumbled something about leeches under his breath.

"Why don't you come inside?" Emily turned to Maisie.

"No. I just want to get to a town so I can figure out what state I'm even in and figure out what to do next! You're acting like you know me but you don't! Just let me go." Maisie threw her hands up in the air. She was frustrated, so very very frustrated.

Why couldn't anything go the way she'd planned? Why couldn't Luke's plan just Work? All she really wanted to do right now was go back to Camp Jupiter and settle back into the Second Cohort with Liam and Jess, but they were probably dead and Diana's Hunters were probably already hunting her down, and these stupid mortals won't leave her be. The coin in her pocket burned. Someone else calling for help. She felt frustrated tears begin to well up in her eyes, but she swallowed hard and blinked them away.

The two natives stared back at her, grasping for something to say. Paul looked almost as panicked as she was, which was saying something. He opened his mouth, then closed it again. Finally he settled on saying, "Washington. You're on the coast of Washington about two hours from Seattle."

That was helpful, finally. Maisie was a long way from Mount Othyrus in California, but well towards Alaska. If she wanted to run from the hunters that's where she should go. Maybe she should just face her death head on. Let them find her.

"Maisie, did you... Did you run away from home?" Emily's concerned look shot up tenfold. Inwardly, Maisie laughed. She kinda did. She turned her back on the Twelfth Legion, and then again on Saturn's army as soon as things started to go south.

Outwardly, she shook her head. It wasn't a lie. She didn't run away her mother kicked her out, too tired of the monsters and the godly drama, she guessed. Maisie was tired of it all too.

"Maisie, please, just, come inside. I can make tea and you can do all your figuring out here, okay?" Emily offered. "..I know we don't know you but we want to help."

Maisie looked over at Paul, who was staring down at her with some kind of look on his face that Maisie couldn't identify. She turned back to Emily and nodded, "Okay."

"Well, I'll as you in a few hours then. Maisie." Paul said her name like he was trying it out and he liked it. "I've got to.." He gestured behind him before nodding and turning into a jog towards the tree line.

Maisie squinted her eyes as she watched him go. Just a few minutes again he was against anyone going into the woods alone, and yet here he was running towards them. Alone.

"Paul's nice. A little rough around the edges but he's nice." Emily broke Maisie out of her thoughts.

She turned to Emily, "Yeah. he seems nice."

Well, mostly weird, what with his blatant over attachment to her upon sight, though maybe he was just like that with everyone.

"So Maisie, how old are you?" Emily asked, opening the door to her home, gesturing her inside.

"Seventeen." Maisie mumbled. If she didn't already think she was a runaway, she probably did now. Emily only hummed in response, leading her through a room with couches, a coffee table, and a tv. A tall man leaned over the coffee table with a pen, staring at a sort of map. Two other boys and a short pale girl surrounded him. The girl chewed on her fingernails apprehensively as one of the boys leaned close to her. All four of them looked up when Emily brought her through.

The boy to the left frowned, "Why were you outside?"

This made Maisie freeze. She was outside for like, five minutes. Why would they care? Is Emily not allowed outside. Emily didn't seem like the kind of person to let people tell her what to do.

"We were just taking a walk, Jared." Emily smiled at him, pausing in the doorway.

"You're supposed to take somebody with you." The tallest one, the one with the pen, frowned.

"It was just for a little bit." Emily reasoned.

"Still, it's dangerous out there." He replied, a hint of worry in his voice.

So Emily wasn't allowed outside without a supervisor? What the hell?

"Uh, yeah. It's dangerous, like, everywhere. I'm sure you're not saying Emily can't step outside of her own home with out a babysitter like some kind of child, are you?" Maisie's voice took a dangerous tone as she stared down the man with the pen.

All eyes were on her, including the pale girl who stared at her in open shock. At least the other two were hiding it well, or trying to although not doing a very good job.

"Don't meddle in things you don't understand." The man on the right grunted.

"Then explain exactly what I don't understand about this situation because it seems pretty damn clear to me."

"Enough. There's a very dangerous criminal on the loose and no one goes anywhere alone until she's caught." Sam elaborated, which is, _bovis stercus,_ bullshit, because she was with Maisie. She let it go anyways, and followed Emily out of the room parting with a suspicious stare.

She heard Jared ask, "Who the hell is that?" as soon as she was out of eyesight. She rolled her eyes.

The arrived in a kitchen area where Maisie leaned against the counter and Emily grabbed a couple of mugs and teabags.

"Sam is really just worried about me and the rest of the tribe. It's kinda his job to keep everyone safe on the rez." Emily poured boiling water in the mugs.

"Sorry." Maisie mumbled, not really feeling all that sorry, especially since she had seen Paul run off into the woods alone and shirtless, which was confusing and weird even without the surrounding context. Something freaky was going on here, and she was going to find out.


	4. Chapter 4: Constant Characterization Who

"Alaska?" Emily asked, surprised, most likely wondering where the hell Alaska came from.

"It's... removed." And free of the gods, but Emily didn't need know that. If she was going to run, which seemed to be a trend with her lately, that would be where she would run to.

"Removed. Forks is removed. Alaska is... is..." Emily couldn't find an adjective.

"Are you suggesting I settle in Forks, Washington?" Maisie asked with a snort. As if. Being a new girl in a teensy tiny town would draw so much attention. Scrutiny was not something she dealt with well. If she was staying stateside, she'd have to find a big city where she could be just another face in the crowd. Like New York or somewhere.

"Why not? You could even stay on the rez if you want." Emily took a sip from her mug. Maisie took a moment to digest that. It was sorta nice here, in a rustic, woodsy, kind of way. Here Emily was, welcoming her to their town, as if they had known each other for more than a few hours. It was weird, but a good weird. Part of her really liked the idea. The other part, the demigod part, screamed that something really weird, but a bad weird, was going on here, and she needed to stay and find out what.

"I.. I don't have anywhere to stay here." Maisie mumbled an excuse. The closest safehouse was in Seattle, and it was a Legion safehouse, and something told her she would not be welcome to use it. That something was the fact that she betrayed the legion to join Luke and Saturn's Army.

"There's an apartment building some of the boys stay in that's looking for someone to move in." Emily mentioned, eyes sparkling.

"The boys?" Maisie questioned.

"Paul, Jared, and Jake you've met." Emily replied, "There's also Embry, Quil, Seth, and of course, Leah but she's not a boy."

"Your babysitters?" Maisie asked, sipping her tea. Emily laughed, good naturedly.

"Only temporarily."

Maisie hummed in response. Maybe staying here was a good idea. She could help with whatever 'very dangerous criminal' that was terrorizing this town. Especially if her instincts were right and this 'criminal' was less than mortal.

"Actually, Paul should be back soon, and I'm sure he would take you over to see the open apartment." Emily glanced at the clock, smiling back at Maisie with a raised brow.

Maisie thought back on Paul. He was... Well, he was gorgeous. That big dopey smile he'd given her, and the completely serious voice he'd used when he told her he'd follow her anywhere. It was weird. It was also nice. She found herself wanting to talk to him again, so she nodded.

"Sure."

Just then, the three men from earlier swept into the kitchen. Jared, brushing past Jacob with a whoop and a punch on the shoulder. Jake turned and pushed him back. The dark haired girl trailed after them demurely. Sam followed in back.

"Settle." He have pointed looks to the two rowdy boys, who seemed to listen, though Jake rolled his eyes.

Bella floated over to where Emily and Maisie sat. Sam followed, planting a kiss on Emily's unmarred cheek before sitting at the head of the table.

"Hey Emily, umm..."

"Maisie." She nodded to the girl.

"Bella." She replied as she tucked her hair behind her ear. Her voice was smooth and velvety, though she was nothing above average.

"So, you're new around here, huh?" Bella asked, somewhat awkwardly.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Maisie replied.

"Yo Emily! Food?" Jared shouted. Sam thwapped him on the back of the head as Emily turned to give Jared a glare.

"Not for you, if you don't learn some manners." She replied. "We're waiting for Paul."

Matching sounds of discontent sounded from Jared and Jake, followed by a muttered, "Paul always hogs the food."

The oven beeped, causing Maisie to jump nearly out of her skin. Her hand immediately into her pocket and around her tiny staff. Suddenly all eyes were on her again.

"Hey, it was just the oven." Emily said in a soothing voice before pulling a giant roast beef out of the oven and setting it on the table.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit jumpy." She mumbled, hands still tight around her miniaturized weapon. Emily continued to place food on the table.

The door opened, and Paul jogged in, wearing only shorts, which seemed to be the standard dress code around here. A slightly shorter and younger looking boy trailed in, followed by a tall girl with hair cropped around her chin. She was wearing a shirt.

Paul gave her a wide smile as he walked over. "You're still here."

The other two gave her a once over, and sat themselves at the large table.

"Yeah. I might be here for a while, actually." She replied, grinning back. At least until she found out what the hell was going on here, or the Hunters find her.

"Really? That's great!" He replied, "I mean, that's cool."

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Do you two want to sit?" Emily asked, gesturing to an open space on the bench. Maisie blushed, and sat. She found herself sandwiched between the girl from earlier and Paul, a plate placed in front of her.

"Maisie, don't be afraid to push them out of your way." Emily winked before saying, "Okay, eat."

It was as if Emily had flipped a switch. The people around her went from waiting impatiently to literally leaping across the table for a bit of any food. It was like pizza night at Camp Jupiter, where everyone was on the box as soon as the nymph sets it down. A pang of regret hit her.

It wasn't until she realized only one roll was left in the basket that she snapped out of it, reaching for it at the same time as the smaller boy who walked in with Paul. She was a bit quicker, however and pulled away with the roll as the boys hand hit the bottom of the basket.

"Hey!" He whined.

"Ha!" She took a bite.

"No whining, Seth." The girl beside her cut Seth off before he could even say anything. Seth answered her with a dirty look.

When Maisie went to reach for the roast beef, it was all gone. Damn. She should have been quicker. Paul seemed to notice, though, and slid a portion of beef off of his plate and onto hers, offering a smile. She smiled back, brushing his shoulder with hers. He was sweet. Then he ruined the image by turning back to his plate and stuffing his face as messily as the rest of the boys. Maisie took a bite and understood why. Emily's cooking was amazing. Heaven in her mouth. Once again she was stunned by how quickly these people had adopted her into their life.

A howl cut through the air over the sounds of dinner, and the table stiffened in unison. Sam stood quickly, placing himself between Emily and the door to the house and Jared and Jake rose to their feet. Were they going to go kill that wolf? Like hell they were, if Maisie had anything to do with it. And Maisie had everything to do with the weird shit that goes down.

 **Hey y'all it's ya boy. Actually I'm totes a girl but like,, w/e. I know a few of you have followed and favourited, thank you you'll be in my heart forever, bu t liiike, can I get some reviews up in here? Don't feel pressured I just want to know what you're thinking like,, do y'all have questions? Do you hate the story? IDK man just tell me what you're thinking. OH! I might go totally off the rails of twilight canon if you guys care let me know im not sure yet so help me decide. Anyways, peace out homedogs. 3 3**


	5. Chapter 5: Maisie Punches Someone

"Where are you all going?" Maisie asked, her tone not at all curious, but low and dangerous. She wanted to ask, 'What the hell is going on here?' but that wouldn't get her a straight answer. She doubted the question she voiced would either.

"Out." Came the short reply from Jared, who was furthest away from the door. He turned to leave again, as Maisie pushed past Paul towards him.

"And if I want to go 'out', too?" She asked, chin held high. They were not going to go kill any wolves on her watch.

"Maisie, let's just stay here and finish dinner with Emily, Sam, and Bella." Paul gave her a nervous smile. She wanted to, at least, a part of her did. The other part wanted to find out what in Zeus' name was going on.

"No." It becomes clear to Maisie why she could never settle into anywhere. She's always pushing to uncover the truth. The truth of it all is that no where she goes will be completely honest.

"Keep her here, Paul." Jared gave Paul a stony look before turning and stalking out of the door, losing his shirt on the way.

Paul tried to turn her towards the table, but Maisie turned sharp, looking him in the eye before saying, "You don't get to keep me anywhere. I'm not a doll."

With that, she turned and tried to follow the line of people out the door, only to find Paul grabbing onto her arm.

"Listen, Maisie, I cant really explain right now, but you really don't want to go-"

He was cut off by the force of Maisie's free fist slamming into his face. Maisie felt his nose crunch under the force of her fingers, which now felt tingly and numb, as if she'd punched a block of granite and not a fleshy human being, which she was sure Paul was. Well, mostly sure, now. Paul's hands came up to his nose, which was bleeding profusely, as Maisie shook out her hand.

"Your face is really hard." She grunted in pain.

Bella rushed over to them, grabbing Maisie's hand delicately by the wrist as Emily gave Paul a paper towel to hold to his nose.

"Is her hand broken?" Sam asked from the table.

Maisie pulled her hand away from Bella, flexing her fingers and popping all her knuckles. "I'm fine. I broke his nose."

She found herself feeling a little bit apologetic about that. Gods knows it hurt to get punched in the face, but Maisie has been kept in the same house all day, and she didn't even get to train. She had broken plenty of noses before and not once felt sorry. Well, mostly because they were healed near immediately thanks to ambrosia and nectar.

"And you didn't break your hand?" Bella sounded surprised. Sam looked at her curiously.

"No, see?" She held up her hand. These people were weirding her out. A pained howl cut through the air, sounding farther away than before. Maisie, now closest to the door, turned heel and headed out, one last look at Sam to say, "Try it and I'll break your nose too."

Lupa had been good to her, and hell if she was going to repay that by letting a wolf be killed. And okay, maybe this was part guilt for leaving the legion, but still, reasons aside, she had to go out there.

She sauntered outside, glancing around at the woods surrounding the small house before heading into the woods behind it. Once she reached the tree line, she reached into her pocket, tracing the edges of her staff with her fingertips. It was silent, and Maisie slowly made her way deeper into the woods.

An imprint of a wolves paw caught her eye, only it was three times bigger than it should've been. She narrowed her eyes, following the trail of broken branches with more conviction. Every noise amplified by her ADHD, she tracked her way deeper, searching for the wolf.

Something fast blew past her, followed by a massive, horse sized, russet wolf. The wolf looked past her, teeth bared in a savage growl. Maisie stepped so she could face the wolf and see what was behind her. Standing five feet away was a small, very pale woman. Her red hair billowed around her like flames, and she was barefoot.

The wolf lept forwards at the same moment the woman grabbed Maisie and held her against her chest in a hostage position. The woman was ice cold, and hard as a rock. She laughed and bent her head to lick a long stripe up Maisie's neck. The wolf growled, fur bristling, but did not leap forwards again.

"What are you?" She asked, almost amused, "You smell unbelievably good."

Maisie was 110% confused on exactly what brand of monster the woman was, and also 110% unwilling to play hostage for her. With a swoop, she flipped the woman onto her back, her hand pulling out her bo staff, which extended with a twirl. She placed one foot on the woman's chest to keep her down. One end of her staff rested under her chin.

"I'm the last face you'll see for a while." Maisie gave the woman a sadistic grin, "Now, exactly what type of monster are you?"

The woman didn't answer. With a twirl, the bo staff cracked across the woman's face. Instead of loosing gold dust, cracks spiderwebbed out from the impact point. Nevertheless, Maisie asked again, "What are you?"

Paul ran into the clearing, face flushed and shirtless.

"Maisie?" He yelped, a betrayed expression crossing his face as he took in the scene.

"Paul?" Maisie looked up, and the woman took the chance to get up. She grabbed Maisie's ankle and tossed her, causing Maisie to go skidding onto the ground. The woman was gone in a flash, the russet wolf following after.

Paul was still staring at her, obviously confused, as Maisie stood, brushing off dirt and rolling her shoulders back. She dragged her hand down her neck, where the lady had licked her, a shiver running up her spine. Her bo staff hung idle in her hand, the gold shining in patches of sunlight.

"Maisie, what's going on?" Paul asked, taking a hesitant step forwards.

"Funny, I was about to ask the same thing." She replied back.

 **2 lazy 2 log in: TYSM 3 3 thanks so much for the feedback glad to know!**

 **The rest of y'all reading this are cool too but not as cool as 2 lazy 2 log in. Anyways, here's a short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: An Fight

"That bitch broke my arm!" What sounded like a mans voice sounded in the woods, followed by the crunching of branches.

"Mmhmm." Seth agreed, as he and another tall muscular boy entered the small clearing.

"And you!" The boy pointed at Maisie, "Jake almost had her! What the hell were you doing alone in the woods?"

If Maisie was understanding right, the boy was referring to the red wolf as Jake. Which was strange, unless you had certain knowledge. Could they turn into wolves and did they have any connection to Lycaon?

"Embry! She doesn't-" Paul started but Embry cut him off. "What the fuck even was that anyways? Who are you?"

The weight of Maisie's staff felt impossibly heavier in her hands and she wanted nothing more for it to have disappeared.

"At least I'm not the one who turns into a giant wolf." She puffed her chest to seem intimidating, though it was hard to when compared to the six foot boys surrounding her. "How many of you do that anyways?"

"Who told you that?" Paul asked, a little alarmed.

"All of you. You're bad at trying to act normal." She shrugged.

"Well, what are you then?" Seth asked, less hostile than Embry had been.

"All you need to know is that I kill monsters, and right now things aren't looking too good for you." Maisie replied, hoping to scare an explanation out of them.

"We kill monsters too, or well we tend to call them the Cold Ones." Paul held his hands out in an expression of peace.

"I'm not talking about your freaky fast lady." Maisie muttered, digging her heel into the ground. "Have you ever heard of Lycaon?"

"Who?" Embry asked.

"Nevermind." Maisie shrugged. They obviously had no connection. If they killed these Cold Ones, perhaps they were not bad. They weren't Monsters in Maisie's mythological sense of the word. Maybe not at all.

"So..." Paul dragged the word out.

"So." Maisie reflected, cutting the word short. With a flick of her wrist, her bo staff twirled and shrunk down. She stuffed her hand into her pocket, fingers nudging the gold coin inside.

"Should we all just.. go back to Sam's then?" Seth asked, gesturing towards the house.

"Jacob should almost be back by now. He chased her all the way to Canada again." Jared jogged into the clearing. "When he gets back we need to hold a pack meeting."

Seth nodded. Paul bristled, not liking the tone Jared took. "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah, Paul, your girl's a psycho who goes running off into the woods and ruins plans." Embry snorted, gesturing to Maisie, who sneered in response, saying, "I'm not his girl."

At the same time, Paul puffed his chest and growled, "She's not a psycho."

Silence set for a second as Embry and Paul stared unwavering. Paul broke the silence by mumbling, "She's not my girl, either."

He didn't sound too happy about that, and that made Maisie feel some type of way, so she stepped between them to get in Embry's face and said, "I don't belong to anyone, and I almost had her before someone distracted me."

"Please, little girl, she threw you across the clearing." Jared snorted from behind Embry.

Little girl? Oh hell no.

 _Excitement bubbles in_ _Maisie's stomach as she bounced nervously, hand linked with Jess's. They trailed behind Liam, who was leading them to a largely_ _unused building in New Rome._ _Sounds of laughter and chatter were amplified as Liam swung open the doors._

 _Right away, Liam pointed his finger at a blonde, radiant man who was surrounded by other kids. It seemed he was boasting about himself. Jess smiled bright and bounded over, eyes fixated on the man who paused his story to smile at her._

 _Liam's_ g _aze swept_ _around the room once more, eyes picking up_ _on six more radiant figures_. _These_ s _ix sat at an elegant table, stern looks on their faces as they discussed matters with Praetors Grace and Reyna. An especially tall man_ _stuck out at the table, and Maisie pointed at him, asking if he was her father._

 _She had been_ t _old her father was Bacchus, though she really didn't know what that meant. She was also told she could meet him_ _today. Liam shook his head, naming the man Jupiter._ A _s if he had heard his name even from across the loud room, the man turned and glowered at the pair. The woman beside him scoffed, staring judgmentally at them._

 _Liam's eyes settled into a dark corner_ _of the room, where a mostly empty bar sat. A middle aged, balding man, sat there, pouring diet pepsi into a wine glass. Liam gestures her_ _over. Maisie felt a bit_ _disappointed. Her dad was supposed to be Bacchus, god of wine, madness, and theatre, not some old_ _guy alone at a bar_.

 _Nevertheless, Maisie slipped_ _her way over to him, clambering into the too tall bar stool next to him. She grinned up_ _waiting for him to look over. He didn't._

" _You're too young to drink, kid." He took a sip_ , _eyes fixed on a tv screen playing a football game._

" _Oh. I just wanted to talk to you." She replied. "Liam says you're my dad."_

 _The man turned to look at her, studying her features._

" _You've got the eyes, I guess." He hmphed_ , _and turned back to the tv. Her eyes were quite the unusual purple shade._

" _So how come you're not at that table?"_ _She asked. Bacchus ignored her, taking another sip._

" _Go_ _away, little girl. Can't you see I don't want to talk to you?" He met her eyes again, this time his lit with the same purple glow that graced Maisie's when she used her magic._

 _Maisie's, however, filled with tears as she stumbled off of_ _the bar stool. She rushed past the table, where_ s _he passed Praetor Grace_ _being given_ _a handshake by his father, and Apollo handing Jess the first of many gold arrows to come. Liam watched her slip out of the door to the hall and run down the street towards the second cohort's barracks silently, hands clenched._

For the first time since she had forsaken the gods and her father, Maisie felt her magic bubble underneath her skin. The madness that she could guide into the minds of others. The ability to turn the most sound of minds to ruins ran through her fingertips like a spark as she glowered.

"Do not, ever, call me little girl." Maisie turned her full glare on Jared, who's own glare broke in shock. Paul stood behind her, close but not enough to lean back and touch him. It appeared he was backing her up, which was nice.

"Hey! Can we talk about the shrinking stick? That was cool!" Seth inserted himself between Maisie and Embry, breaking the showdown.

"Let's just get back to Sam's." Embry replied, jaw clenched. He marched away, leaving the others to follow silently in his path.

Paul caught the door and held it open for her on the way in. She mumbled her thanks and he nodded in response. Leah sat in the corner of the living area, looking uncomfortable as Emily tried to make small talk. Sam leaned in the doorway, staring hard at the wall.

As the group filed in, Sam did a sort of head count, resting when the last of the group entered.

"She knows." Jared declared, flopping into the couch.

"And she's some kind of magic fighter." Embry added on. Seth pushed Jared upright sitting next to him.

"Leah briefed me." Sam nodded, looking unsurprised. Soon the rest of the boys were sitting on the tiny couch, leaving Leah in the corner with Bella and Maisie leaning on an armrest. Paul's arm sling over the edge, brushing her lower back with a jolt.

He had backed her up in the clearing, not pushed her aside or ordered her around. That was nice. He smiled up at her.

"It's not magic. It's martial arts." She let the statement into the room. Several heads turned to look at her, most in some form of disbelief.

"What about your magic shrinky stick?" Seth asked, tilting his head back.

"The bo staff is enchanted to shrink and grow." She agreed. That doesn't mean any old person could pick one up and use it. She put years of effort and training to hone her skills into anything near deadly. There wasn't a pointy end to stick anyone with, it was harder than that.

"So what are you, then? Some kind of hunter?" Sam asked. Maisie nodded in affirmation. She may not know about these kinds of monsters, but she can sure kill them, and that was all they needed to know. She wasn't about to spill the beans on the gods.

"Then you can help us track down Victoria?" He asked.

"Little redhead? I can't track her down but I can end her if I see her." She shrugged.

"Well, we know for sure she's coming back, right? I mean, she's coming for me." Bella stuttered out. All eyes left Maisie for a second, which was a relief, but they trained on the pale girl in the corner with shaky hands and bags under her eyes.

"She won't touch you." Jake promised.

Maisie wondered how equipped they were to keep that promise.


	7. Chapter 7: hhhhhhhhhhhhh

"Does that mean you're staying?" Paul asked as the rest of the wolves cleared out.

"For right now, I guess I am." She nodded, face flushed at Paul's attention. He smiled down at her, eyes glinting with a look that promised trouble.

"Then you'll need a place to stay." He replied.

Maisie nodded. "Emily was saying something about an apartment building."

"Yeah. It's actually just a really big house but there's an empty bedroom room if you want it." Paul explained.

Maisie hummed in response. She thought it would be more of a complex where she would have her own space, but she could share with Leah and the boys.

"Maybe you should show me first." She settled on that response. After all, she could end up loving it.

"I can take you over now if you've got time?" He asked, motioning towards the door.

"I don't have anything to do." She smiled back, heading there. Paul brushed her back with his hand as she walked out of the room, sending shivers up her spine.

They walked outside, the crisp scent of pine in the air. An old, but in good shape, car sat on the dirt road along with an old red truck and a few other cars. Maisie slid into the passenger seat as Paul turned the car on. The inside was modified to fit bass speakers in the back, and a quite high tech looking radio in the front. Paul turned off the radio and started driving.

"Nice car." Maisie remarked. It seemed to be, at least. Maisie knee nothing about cars.

"Thanks. I rebuilt her myself. I work at Jake's." He replied.

"Jake's?" She asked. Jake like Jacob? Does he own a business? He couldn't be that old.

"Jake's Auto Repair Shop. We do cars." He elaborated.

Maisie made a noise of recognition, fiddling with her coin. The thing shows up in her pocket, though it hadn't heated up for hours now. That was either good or bad. If no one was calling for help it meant they were either dead or... or forgiven?

The Senate does not forgive traitors. The punishment is banishment or death, Maisie knew that. She also knew demigods had been calling for help, which led her to believe that they were being hunted and convicted. Was she the only one left. Were they going to find her and kill her?

Paul looked over at her creased brow. "What's wrong? You're stressing about something."

Maisie jerked from her thoughts, clenching the coin in her fist.

"It's nothing." She dismissed quietly.

They would erase her with the Mist after they killed her. Paul wouldn't even remember her name.

"Seriously. What's bothering you?" He reaches over and placed his hand on hers in a comforting gesture.

"I made a really bad decision." She stated. "And I'm... I know there will be consequences. I just don't know what or when."

"Whatever it is you're scared of, I can protect you from it." He squeezes her hand.

"What if I deserve it? What if the punishment fits the crime?" She asked, fiddling nervously. What if she deserved to die? She betrayed the legion, the gods, and sides with a monster. She nearly plunged the world back into the Golden Age, which, contrary to the name, was not at all golden. It was dark and terrifying.

"Then we'll handle it together." He sounded so sure, so confident, that for a moment, Maisie felt like she could take on Diana and her hunters. Convince them to let her live.

As the car pulled off of a paved road, and onto a gravel driveway, Maisie slipped the coin back into her pocket. A two story house stood, quite large.

"This actually used to be my grandparents, but it was left to me when my mom passed." Paul clambered out of the car, leaving Maisie stuttering behind.

"You mean you're the landlord?" She asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah. It's my house. Everyone just lives here and chips in for power and water." He replied, shrugging.

"Emily made this sound way more like a formal apartment." She laughed nervously.

"We don't really have those on the reservation, but i'm sure if you wanted we could find you your own house." Paul replied, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Why don't you show me that empty room?" She asked, still unsure. Paul did say only chipping in for utilities. That would be a heck of a lot cheaper than a mortgage.

Paul unlocked the door, winding her through a hallway. Through the door, she saw Leah lounging in a bean bag, a tv screen lighting up her face and an empty tub of icecream beside her. Maisie couldn't tell if she had been crying or not, but she could feel her mental distress. She wondered what happened there. They also passed a game room, where Jared and Quil played ping pong to the delight of a three year old girl that Maisie had not yet met.

Paul turned and opened a door, revealing a medium sized room. It was already furnished, with crisp white sheets and double glass doors leading to the outside. An empty desk sat in the corner, and another door near it. Paul pushed open the door to reveal a bathroom.

"You'd get your own bathroom."

"Wow Paul. This is great." She said, quite impressed. This could actually work. Paul grinned.

"My room is the one at the end of the hall. Leah is right across from you. Seth and Jared are on either side of you. I'm sure the others will show you where they are soon enough. You saw the TV room and the game room. We've got a fully functioning kitchen and dining room too." Paul talked to her, hands animating his speech. Maisie watched in admiration as he did so.

"So, what do you think?" He asked.

"I think it's perfect."

 **1xclatoforeverx1: TYSM! YOURE LITERALLY THE BEST!**

 **Anywho, I'm not quite sure about this chapter so.. idk. I like it I guess**. **Next chapter I'm going to introduce cliff diving (with plot purpose i swear not just because of the cliche) and also, hope y'all like it.**


	8. The Last Chapter is CANCELLED

Maisie is hanging out at the Uley's, which she often is, given that the boys get clingy if she tries to go stomping around in the woods alone and Emily feeds her. Leah is there today, which is actually a rarity, given the messy breakup with Sam and the rest of the pack's obvious distaste for her. Maisie doesn't mind, in fact, she enjoys the other girls silent company.

Bella comes around more often, hanging with Jake or Embry or whomever but to be honest, Bella was bland and awkward around Maisie, so she tended to avoid her. Leah, however, was blunt and, well, her stubborn pain reminded Maisie of Camp Jupiter and her friends there. She could commiserate silently next to Leah with no judgment.

Paul always seemed to pick up on Maisie's moods, always asking her what was wrong. Around Leah it was nice to just not worry about other people's perception of her for once. She wasn't sure Leah felt the same.

Leah sat criss cross on the floor, leaning up against the chair Maisie curled in, which was centered on the TV. The news was playing, reporting on a lack of large storms lately.

Maisie was also lacking some large storms, the other shoe hadn't yet dropped, she Maisie was wondering what in the hell was taking them so long.

As if sensinging the dark turn her thoughts had taken, Paul peeked his head into the room. She gave him a quick smile as he flopped onto the couch. He was, as always, not wearing a shirt. He had probably just gotten back from patrol, given that he was already snoring when Maisie went to say hi, however, he jumped awake as the door slammed open.

Paul was on his feet in a flash, though he didn't need to be, as Jake paced into the room a second later, shaking in anger.

"Jacob, calm down. What happened?" Paul stood protectively in the doorway.

"You're telling me to calm down?" Jake let out a bitter laugh, "It's the goddamn Cullens."

"They're gone." Paul creased his brow, confused.

"Who are the Cullens?" Maisie rose to her feet, leaving Leah on the floor.

"Well, apparently not." Jake threw his arms up, "The freaky one-"

"-They're all freaky." Paul interrupted.

"The girl, Alice or whatever, stopped by and Bella left with her to Italy to go save her bloodsucker boyfriend who doesn't even care about her." Jake barked out, obviously frustrated.

"Am I speaking Latin here? Who are the Cullens?" Maisie interrupted.

"A clan of bloodsuckers that used to live here." Paul explained.

"And you let Bella leave with one?" Maisie arched an eyebrow in Jake's direction.

"They don't eat people. These guys drink animal blood." Paul nodded.

"Still monsters, though. It's not like I wanted to. I tried to stop her, believe me." Jake muttered.

Maisie absorbed the information quietly.

"So what? Are they back then?" The malice in Leah's voice was evident, and a little surprising.

"I hope not." Paul muttered darkly. Jake seemed calm enough now, though he still paced around, his brows furrowed.

"I'll kill him." Jake swore, "If that goddamn bloodsucker shows his face around here again I'll rip it off."

Leah nodded her head as if she agreed.

"They don't hurt people," Maisie started, "but you still hate them. Why?"

"They're monsters." Jake replied, "It's who they are."

" _They don't change. The gods have been the same_ _selfish cruel beings for thousands of years." Luke's- no Saturn's voice rang out across the crowd. Maisie shivered, leaning closer to Jess's side. The dracnae beside her howled manically and banged her fists against her breastplate_. _Maisie's own breastplate fell awkwardly against her_ c _hest. It was the legion given one, that never quite fit right. Imperial gold was too scarce to custom make a breastplate for everyone._

" _It's time we take_ t _hem down a notch, eh?" The group of demigods and monsters went wild, clanging and banging and cheering. Jess's hand twitched, grabbing onto Maisie's._

" _You are the brave soldiers who will stay and protect Mount Othyrus as I️ crumble Olympus! Krios will guide you to victory!" With a final cry, Saturn descended into the horde, swaying through on his way down the mountain. Liam materialized next to Jess and Maisie, blood dripping down the side of his face._

" _Are you okay?" Maisie hesitantly brushed her fingers over his wound._

" _Yeah, fine." Liam replied, obviously still hyped on adrenaline, "One of the Legion's scouts got me."_

 _Maisie nervously fiddled with her breastplate. The battle was close now. It suddenly seemed so real, the white noise in her head finally clearing as the realization crossed over her in vivid clarity that she was about to fight demigods. Demigods who stood by the gods, but kids like her nevertheless. The idea of running into Reyna, or even worse, Jason Grace, on the battlefield turned her stomach to knots._

" _You can't fight in that thing." Liam noticed her fidgeting, "It doesn't fit you."_

" _It's the only breastplate I have." She murmured back, voice nearly drowned out by the clamoring monsters around her._

 _She was going to fight demigods with monsters who've terrorized and eaten those before her._

" _C'mon, lets go get you another one." A horn blasted in the distance. "Quickly."_

 _Maisie hand was pulled away from Jess's as Liam led her down a few hallways towards the armory. He turned the knob, opening the empty room. The sounds of a battle started in the distance._

" _Take that one off." He instructed as she unbuckled her armor. He turned his back to the doorway, shuffling in the stack of breastplates. The sound of footsteps down the hallway quickened Maisie's heart rate. Her breath caught in her throat as Jason Grace, son of Jupiter stood in his full glory in the doorway, spear raised, lightning crackling between his fingertips, reflected in his eyes._

" _Liam." She gasped, causing her mentor to spin around. The metal in his hands clattered to the ground as Liam stumbled back._

" _Please-" Maisie stuttered as Jason's face twisted, the static in the air making her hair stand up on end. Liam snapped into action, leaping past Maisie and tackling Jason into the hallway._

" _Go, Maisie!" He shouted._

 _Maisie ran. She ran and she kept running._

 **Hey Y'al! I drew Maisie so if you wanna see her, uhh lemme know in a comment and i'll post it. I appreciate the support and sorry for not updating in a while I was just so unhappy with the last chapter :(**


	9. Chapter 9: Y'all I'm Emo & a Bad Writer

Bella hasn't been around lately. Actually, not since Jake came in the day pissed about the Cullens. The wolves are all kinds of tense lately, and Maisie grew restless as well. She hadn't trained in months. The boys seemed to think she should stay inside at all times while they run off and around.

After a particularly long night, Paul limps through the door followed by Sam. He grits his teeth and stretches out on the couch, wordlessly.

"What happened?" Maisie's eyes snapped to Sam's. Sam glowered. He was always more of a silent authority than one to give a detailed explanation. Well, Maisie was shit at respecting silent authorities. It had something to do with the gods shitty parenting and her own mistakes.

"What the hell happened?" She repeated, louder this time.

"Got in a fight with a bloodsucker." Paul replied, grumpily.

"A Cullen crossed the stream." Sam added. Maisie reassessed both Sam's and Paul's health before replying, "You're not dead."

"It was an accident." Sam replied tersely, "It is forgiven."

"Why were you both near the stream anyways?" Maisie asked flippantly, settling back into her chair.

The two exchanged knowing looks, oblivious to their own transparency under Maisie's watchful eyes. She narrowed her eyes as neither of them answered.

"So much for letting me help, then." She muttered, standing back up. "I'm leaving."

"Hey, don't be mad." Jared called after her, "Paul just doesn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh, so it was Paul who made the decision that I couldn't help then. As if I️ were a child who couldn't decide myself." She rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her slightly louder than necessary.

The night air cooled against her skin, breath escaping in puffs of visible vapor. She found herself wishing she had stopped to grab her coat from Emily's spare room. She wasn't going to go back and get it now. Instead, she wrapped her bare arms around herself and wandered closer to the beach. She never liked the ocean much, too afraid of the water. Neptune was finicky and that made her even more adverse to it.

However, on frustrating nights like this one, she liked to go bury her toes in the sand and listen to the waves crash against the shore, drowning out the sounds of her own thoughts. She wondered if Neptune would know if she went into the water. Maybe. He might not care. She was still just a demigod, an insect compared to the likes of the gods, even if she was part of a rebel faction who tried to kill them. Tried and failed.

Maisie doodled vines in the sand, a symbol of her father who didn't want her. Didn't need her or care for her or acknowledge her in the slightest. It all came down to him, for her. The outline of his Hawaiian shirt glowing neon as he told her to go away. When she met him again, this time as a frat boy, red solo cup in hand as he told her not to speak to him. Not to touch him or pray to him or ask him for anything because he didn't ask for her to be born. Well, neither did Maisie. And it wasn't her fault she existed, it was his.

And Luke had erased all of that. All of that fear that she'd never amount to anything like her mother had, the idea that she's forever chase her own potential, all of the pain she felt at having no one and no home. Only he didn't erase it, not really. He only sharpened it into a fine edge of anger and redirected it at the gods. And now she was stuck with this fury buried inside her and she couldn't do anything about it. Because she was just a demigod. An insect compared to the likes of the gods. And gods, the anger burned inside her. It made her want to throttle someone.

She heard the sound of footsteps behind her. A quick peek over her shoulder showed Paul making his way towards her. When he reached her, he flopped down onto the sand next to her.

"Hey."

Maisie stared back at him silently.

"You're mad at me." He muses swirling his fingers into patterns in the sand.

"Just mad." She sighed, "Yes, at you, but not just at you."

"I just want to keep you safe." His fingers drifted closer to hers. She peered over at him.

"I can take care of myself." She replied. "I keep myself safe better than you ever could. It's all I've ever done."

"But you're just human." He started, "Just one girl."

She laid back into the sand, feeling the tiny grains against her exposed shoulders. She was so, so small, fighting against larger than life fears.

"I'm more than that. I have to be." She replied. "The world I was born into is not kind. Not to people like me."

"People like you?" He asked, leaning over to peer at her. "Monster hunters?"

She doesn't answer him, only peers up to meet his eyes. It's all the confirmation he needs. This is all she's willing to share at the moment, so she turns onto her side, facing him.

"So, monster, tell me more about the pack." She refers to him teasingly. The wind off the beach sweeps through her hair, sending it in playful waves behind her.

"I don't know, monster hunter, are you going to use this knowledge to kill us all?" He smiles at her, a chuckle accompanying his words.

"In your sleep tonight. You won't know what hit you." She replied easily.

"I doubt that."

"You shouldn't." Her expression took a dark turn. Maisie knew what was waiting for her. What was going to happen when Diana and her hunters found her. She'll be lucky if it happens in her sleep.

"Hey, whatever is bothering you, you know you can tell me. Nothing will turn me away." His eyes are sincere, brows knitted together forming a worried frown. She's silent for a moment.

"They'll come for me, eventually, and when they do, no one will be able to stop them." She admits, a tremble in her voice. Paul looks like he wants to say something but she doesn't stop talking. "I don't want to die, but part of me... part me knows I deserve to. When the bad guys have good reasons, it's hard to make the right choice, and I'm not sure there even was one, only I know I made a bad one. One that put me on the losing side."

Paul takes in a ragged breath, tucking a stray strand of hair behind Maisie's ear, hand cradling her cheek. Firmly, he said, "Maisie, You don't deserve to die. Don't ever say that."

Maisie's wide eyes meet with his, searching his face. Lips trembling she replied, "It was a lesser of two evils situation, and I stupidly chose the greater evil. I just wanted things to change."

"You're safe here. Whoever tries to hurt you, they'll have to go through me. And Sam and Jared and everyone else." His hand falls from her face only to clutch her hands. It's a promise she knows he couldn't possibly follow through on. He and his pack wouldn't stand a chance. She tells him that.

"You wouldn't stand a chance."

She's pulling away. And gods, maybe it is her that's the problem. Here she is running away, wondering why no one ever stays. Paul is standing stock still, almost as if in shock. He doesn't seem to be, but she tosses him a warning. "Don't follow me."

She's running now, dashing through the woods frantically. Her heart pounds and tears fall down her face. Why is she crying? She's better than this. In her wake, bones crawl up trees, blossoming into plump grapes. It only serves to make her run farther. She's the last two years pushing away bacchus and his powers, she was not about to stop and embrace them now.

A flash of pale skin in her peripherals leads to a pale hand stretched to her wrist. At the other end a pained looking blonde peers down at her. Quizzically, he tilts his head, golden eyes sending her into an irrational panic as she scrambled back. The hand holds tight, despite this, and a false sense of calm sweeps over her as her struggling fades into compliance. It's not real calm, the panic, the rage is still bubbling inside her stomach but her mind reacts as if it were real.

A blur of motion stills into a bronze haired man beside the other. He tentatively brushes his knuckles across Maisie's forehead in a way that was more creepy than anything. Finally, he speaks.

"So this is the secret the wolves are hiding." His voice is smooth, soft. It's made of the same stuff the fake-calm.

The mention of the wolves break her out of the fake-calm enough to snarl, "I'll rip your hand off if it stays where it's at."

Her teeth are bared in a feral snarl. The power of Bacchus, her power, swells. She feels it, and if she weren't already terrified past her limits, it would scare her witless.

The vampire holding her turns to his companion. "I like this one."

Maisie makes good on her threat with a quick sweep of his legs and an arm bar she takes a little too far. The curly blonde fronts in pain, and the fingers wiggle in a deliberate way, though the hand is completely detached. This is enough to make Maisie yelp and drop the thing. It scuttles back to it's owner in a sickening way. Maisie might throw up.

The bronze haired one laughs. "Still like her, now?"


	10. Chapter 10:Constant Characterization Who

Maisie really is going to throw up. Probably. The curly blonde picked his wiggling, still moving, hand and just kinda reattached it. Gross. After all that work she just went through to unattach it.

The fake calm was back, making her whole reality seem a bit surreal, almost like a demigod dream, where everything feels so real and not at the same time. Those suck the most of all. It felt like she was suffocating at the hands of her own slow heartbeat. Maisie hated it. The two monsters stared down at her with curiosity. It made her sick.

"You're very strong." The curly blonde, she really needed to learn their names (or at least make some up), remarked. The fact that that was a compliment registered somewhere under the fake calm.

"You're very freaky." She bit back without much malice. It was hard to muster up enough of any emotion, much less aggression.

"Are you okay?" The bronze haired one asked. Is she okay? What even is okay. She's feeling like she's underwater. Like she's a spectator to this interaction rather than a participant. The urge to answer layered over the fake calm.

"I am.." She shook her head. "Fuzzy."

That seemed like a fitting word.

"Whatever you're doing to me, the fake calm. I hate it." She informed them. Her tone complacent as she stood there. Why is she standing there like some barbie doll. What she wanted to do was rip their hands, maybe their whole arms off, again. Only she couldn't. Not really. "Also I don't know what to call you."

The bronze haired one waved to the curly blonde, and suddenly it's like the world focused. She fell back into herself, acutely aware of her surroundings. The fake calm was gone.

"I'm Edward, and this is Jasper." He introduced. "It's nice to finally meet you, Maisie."

"I never told you my name." She remarked. "Who are you?"

She already had a pretty good guess, all things considered. The boys wouldn't tell her anything about anything, but from what she gleaned, these were the Cullens.

"You're right." Edward replied, "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is Jasper Hale."

"What the fuck?" The words slipped from her mouth immediately. In fact, her brain for the past ten minutes had just been screaming 'What?'.

"Oh, they didn't tell you. I read minds." He shrugged, "Yours is.. fuzzy, but if I concentrate I can get a general idea."

"Yeah, they don't tell me anything." She grumbled back. "Anyways, I guess I won't kick your asses, but I am going to leave now."

"Kick our asses?" Jasper repeated with a southern twang. As if the idea was laughable. As if she couldn't.

"Excuse me?" She arched a single eyebrow.

"He just thinks it's funny that you think you could." Edward smirked, not unkindly, though it was clear he agreed.

"Oh." She paused. "I changed my mind. I'm going to eviscerate you."

Both of them blinked in surprise. Behind her, Seth stepped out of the woods smiling. "Don't worry guys. The threats just mean she likes you."

"An absolutely deplorable notion, Seth. I hate them from the pits of my irredeemable soul." Maisie turned to the younger boy with a feral grin that wasn't entirely friendly. Seth was the one wolf who she really actually liked. He treated her like a person, and joked with her in a way no one else would. His easygoing naivety made him hard to hate.

"I personally would hate to be eviscerated." Edward interjected, to which Maisie replied, "I didn't ask."

"You are a menace. Making friends with the local vamps, Jake will be so disappointed." He faux sighed.

"I'm not making friends. I'm going to brutally murder them. They interrupted me while I was trying to dramatically run away." She challenged. Seth's eyebrows furrowed and he looked slightly hurt.

"Run away?"

She sighed, "For your own good, really. Trying to protect everyone from the mistake that's trying to protect me."

It was a poor mistake of a friendly rebuttal, and only sounded sad leaving her lips.

"Protect you from what?" Jasper leaned in, obviously interested.

"Oh, you know.." Maisie waves her hands around in a noncommittal gesture.

"Whatever it is, we can protect you." Seth pledged.

"You could die trying." She shrugged. "And we're acquaintances. What kind of acquaintance would I be if I let you do that." Her voice broke a little at the end, but she cleared her throat and composed herself.

"I thought you were gonna stick around." Seth replied.

"To help with Victoria, though it seems you have that covered." She replied dryly.

"About that..." Edward interjected. "You might want to stick around a while longer, we're going to need all the help we can get."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Seth asked wide eyed.

"It means we're over by your border because we need to speak with Sam. Alice had a vision." Edward said gravely.

"Ominous." Maisie replied. "I want to be at this meeting."

Her curiosity was piqued, and the feeling that made her stick around in the first place came back. That feeling that something was wrong and she had to fix it.

Gods damnit, now she's have to have an awkward talk with Paul. What's she going to say? _Sorry I had a slight lapse in mental stability and decided to run away. I'm not doing that anymore?_ That doesn't really cut it.

 **Hey Y'all! Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews! Okay, to answer some of your questions:**

 **Guest: I didn't plan for Maisie to turn into a vampire. With the themes of immortality present in PJO I just don't think it would fit. THANK YOU SO MUCH THOUGH IM GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY.**

 **oooSilverWolfooo: I'm glad you're excited about the Cullens. They might be a bit of bc I feel like SM had so much potential to explore the fact that they think they are/they are monsters and didn't? Like I really wanna write them as the interesting characters they could be.**

 **Cynder2013: Your review is much appreciated. I know I should spell check but like,, too much work.. Anyways, Luke is leading the Romans because Kronos is leading the whole rebellion. At the point where Maisie joins the Titans, it's pretty late in the game. Like isn't Luke anymore, he's Kronos and I think that he would be able to shift to Saturn like the gods shift between. I've thought about the Roman demigod that becomes Krios (because it was Krios Jason fought at Mount Othyrus) and how he would've been pulled to Luke in their mutual anger and how the titans would've inconspicuously merged roman and greek before Hera did in HOO (plus that gives Hera the idea, ya feel?) They would've met, like fate. I might explore that a bit but I'm not sure.**

 **GoldDecember: TYSM**


	11. Chapter 11: Surprise It's An Update

Seth had gone off to get Sam, leaving Maisie with Edward and Jasper, who she really still wanted to murder a little bit. Instead, they trek a mile through the woods into a clearing where five other Cullens stand way too still and way too stiff for them to be anything other than vampires. Their voices blur in and out of coherency to Maisie's untrained ear. They were speed talking. That's, actually insanely cool.

The littlest, a short brunette, flit about in a state of controlled panic. As soon as she saw the three of them she dashed over to stand by Jasper, wrapping her arms around his waist. She offered Maisie a small smile. "Who's this?"

"Maisie Williams. I'm here to help." Maisie answered, voice strong and clear. She was really imitating the way Liam used to talk. Big, strong. In reality, she was on edge.

"I'm Alice. We're glad to have you." The girl replied, laying a pale hand on her shoulder. "Or well, we will be. I've seen it."

Despite her stature and the dainty appearance of her manicured hand, it held real weight, betraying the inhuman strength she knew lay within them. Jasper looked at Alice's hand like he wasn't quite sure it was safe there, which granted, it was fair to think after she'd detached his.

Maisie was a decent fighter. Not the best, but she wasn't Jason Grace by any means. If these people, monsters, were to decide to kill her she had no clue what kind of powers they might have. One or two vampires? She could take down. All of them at once? She didn't know anything about how to efficiently to it.

"We're not going to hurt you." Edward reassured her quietly, though no doubt the way the others stifle their reactions, they all heard.

"Reassuring." She replied flatly. It wasn't about going to it was about could. She knew what could happen if someone whispered in your ear enough. She didn't know exactly how Krios became Krios, but she'd heard the stories.

The fake calm was back, lighter than before, less stifling, but she still felt it go around her like a heavy blanket. Jasper was staring at her with some sort of intensity she couldn't figure out. She was too detached. Then it clicked and she turned to him.

"It's you! Make it stop." She said with enough conviction to make the mans eyebrows furrow.

"Make it stop?" He asked.

"The fake calm. I feel like I'm suffocating." She replied. Then the feeling was gone again.

"I'm sorry. I was only trying to help." He apologized. Maisie resisted the urge to mimic what he said in a high voice, and instead nods at him. They make their way to the center of the clearing where the rest stand in a loose circle.

"Hello, Maisie. I'm Dr. Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle." He offered his hand, which Maisie hesitantly took. His fingers were ice cold, and his skin didn't give under the slight pressure of her fingertips.

"This is my wife, Esme, and our other children, Emmett and Rosalie." He gestured to a woman who was so beautiful she could've been a child of Venus, if it weren't for the obvious lack of blush in her cheeks, and to a man resting his him on top of her head behind her, his tree trunk arms wrapped possessives around the woman.

Maisie immediately wanted to pick a fight with Emmet. A nonlethal fight, but she wanted to take him down. The part of her that never stopped wanting to prove that she was good enough picked him out because he was massive. Maisie pushed the urge down and nodded at the two.

A very large, shaggy black wolf padded into the clearing, obviously tense. Maisie's eyes widen, despite the fact that she'd seen the wolves before. Sam wasn't bigger than Jake had been, but seeing him, especially with his teeth bared, reminded her too much of a hellhound. Absentmindedly, her fingers twisted around her tiny staff that resided in her pocket.

"Hello, Sam." Carlisle nodded. "We mean you no harm. If you would shift so that we could talk?"

Sams eyes shifted to Edward, who sighed. "They feel more comfortable in this form. I can translate."

"They?" Maisie asked, peering deeper into the forest where several large shapes emerged. Shaggy fur and gleaming eyes. Maisie shivered, remembering the last time she'd encountered a pack of canines. She'd ended up here. She lifts a hand in acknowledgment.

"They also want to remind you that their protection extends to Maisie. No matter what threats she makes, she's still a human. " He nodded to a dark shape in the forest she assumed was Paul. Maisie snorted at that. Human. Well she technically was half human, though her godly DNA, which wasn't actually DNA, sorta trumped that bit.

Edward looked over at her, as if he was trying to read her thoughts. She didn't know if it would work, but she put up a mental block. He looked surprised as her metaphorical walls slammed up.

"I appreciate it. I do. But I'm telling you, I can handle myself." She replied.

"You're pretty cocky for someone so tiny and breakable." The big one, the one Maisie's going to fight, remarks.

"You're pretty pretty for someone so large and slow." She sneered back.

He gasped obnoxiously. "You hear that, Rose? She thinks I'm pretty. Don't be jealous, I'm all for you."

"Pretty obnoxious, too." She tilted her head up to him. A growl sounded somewhere in the forest and Emmet rolled his eyes.

"Tell your dog not to worry, I'm not going to fight you." He deflated a little, losing the bravado.

"Shame. It would've been so fun to kick your ass." She sighed, rolling her eyes at the wolf comment.

"More like it would be fun to watch you try." He corrected with a smug grin. Maisie rolled her eyes. There was no point in arguing with any of them. Presumptuous assholes.

"Emmet." Esme warned as he opened his mouth again.

"We came here to discuss Alice's vision." Carlisle reminded them. "An army is coming."

"An army?" Maisie asked, not letting her voice shake. It sounded too much like Camp Jupiter for her tastes.

"An army of newborn vampires. Victoria's been having someone amass them in Seattle." Jasper elaborates, and Maisie's chest feels lighter.

"Newborn Vampires?" She asks, a slight lilt to her voice.

"Newly turned vampires. They're stronger and faster than us for the first few months until their bodies work through the rest their own human blood." Jasper explains, the slight southern accent grating on Maisie's patience. "It was a common practice during the Civil War, to create these armies to fight for you and dispose of them after they'd outlasted their strength."

"Is that how you were..." Maisie gestures to him, "Created?"

Maisie finds the eyes of the Cullen's, along with the wolves on her. She didn't say anything wrong, did she?

"Yes." Jasper hesitantly responds, a tinge of shame coloring his voice. "I was turned with the intent to fight against the unions newborn army."

"Wait, what the hell?" Maisie snaps. Jasper drops his gaze. "You were a confederate? Like, let's keep the slaves confederate?"

"He just said he was created to kill, and you're upset because he was a confederate?" Edward cracked his head to the side, mirth alight in his eyes.

"I don't give a shit why you were created! I was born because my mother beat my father at beer pong. You fought to keep slavery. That's fucked up."

Emmets booming laughter sounded behind her. "I like this one. She's feisty."

"Back to the point," Carlisle cleared his throat. "The newborn army is a formidable force. We come seeking aid."

"I'm in." Maisie rubs her hands together, "I'm always down for a fight. One condition though, I want to spar with Dudebro. Emmet, I mean."

A growl cuts through the forest from Paul's general direction, though Sam seemed to be observing before passing judgement. Maisie rolls her eyes and cuts a few steps towards Paul.

"Oh, relax. I just want to spar. And I can kick ass just as well as you can, so." She turns her nose up. She doesn't acknowledge the fact that she was just running far away from a fight she can't win, and she also doesn't acknowledge that she left him alone on the beach.

The girl Cullen, the seer, has said she'd be around at least for this fight. Having a timeline for her impending death was always nice, and who knows, maybe after she could haul ass to Alaska for the rest of her miserable but longer life.

"It's true." The seer pipes up, practically prancing to place her arm around Maisie, who shrugs it off as she continues, "She's an incredibly skilled fighter. I've seen it."

"You shouldn't be so flippant." Edward frowns, "This is a serious threat. Newborns are dangerous and notoriously uncontrollable. It seems like someone has them on a leash for now, but even so they're wreaking havoc on northern Seattle."

"They kill people, right?" Maisie asks. She had assumed, but it never hurts to confirm. At the Cullen's nods she continues, "I kill things that kill people."

Which, may not have been true in the past, but if she's got some time before Diana finds her, then she's got time to do better. To battle the things that need to be, instead of siding with them. Luke was right about the gods, but wrong, so wrong, about how to change things. Maybe she can have something new here. Something that might put her in Asphodel instead of the Fields of Punishment after she dies.

Looks are exchanged. Jake huffs and paces as the wolves mentally converse. Eventually Sam looks to Edward and Edward nods before announcing, "They also 'kill things that kill people'. They're in."

 **Uh hey everyone. I uhhhh,, am sorry ig? I dont want to make excuses but like I had some bad mental health issues but heres this so.**


End file.
